1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to providing some protection to the users of portable computer video games from the electro-magnetic radiation emitted therefrom and to provide a comfortable resting place when in use.
2. Description of the prior art
Lap-top Computer Operators Protective Device by Joseph M. Katz Patents No. 5,336,848 Aug. 9, 1994 and No. 5,134,245 Jul. 28, 1992.
3. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/010,691, Filing Date Jan. 26, 1996, with Foreign Filing License Granted Mar. 19, 1996, Title "PORTABLE VIDEO PROTECTIVE DEVICE", respectfully requested to be used for the filing date of this patent application.